love2
by qiddo
Summary: i'm not good at summary


Disclaimer: All characters Idea belongs to the great MIHASHI KISHIMITO

Love 2

Before I began I lost my memory for my password to login my Youtube account (cry) Umm so anyway I change and it's now called 'aqidah165' ok? Comment there instead

* * *

As Sakura was now engulfed in a hug. Her thoughts were racing but slow 'at that moment his warmth radiated, flowing into my flesh, his words were calming and the tone of his voice was soothing. This is so appealing'

Then that harmony stopped when Itachi said "Let's go" He didn't even say 'are you ok now?' It doesn't matter because it's like he said it all in that one perfect moment. Sakura answered "Hmm" but he know she meant yes.

At the Uchiha house/mansion whatev

"Here we are" said Itachi. Like a pauper seeing gold, Sakura gasped in how big this house is 'It's bigger than mine' she thought. She looked again and this time she said "Whoaa"

Her excitement was then ended "Welcome Sakura Haruno" said Itachi's father, Uchiha Fugaku. He contunied" I am the head of the Uchiha clan. I hope you enjoy" he words were actually interrupted by two shurikens that was thrown pass by him.

They thought it was an enemy because the shuriken headed towards Sakura. Fugaku looked back. Itachi shielded sakura and a younger version of Itachi came running saying "Brother you're back" He was panting.

"Did you see how I threw those Shuriken?" Sasuke asked. Fugaku Uchiha had forgotten all his manner and Sakura and with evil aura's to back him up. He looked at Sasuke "Sasuke do you know how much trouble you're in!!" Sasuke replied "F-father" with fear in his words

But for Sakura was" Sasuke?" With a drool and love in her eyes while Itachi just sighed away.

In the Uchiha house

For some unknown reason Sakura Haruno is petrified. As Fugaku's wife, Mikoto Uchiha said "Please come with me, I'll show you to your room.

In the background was normal. Fugaku said "We're back". Sasuke asked "What's for dinner?" And god knows what Itachi was doing because he was drinking tea already.

"If you need anything, just ask" said Mikoto as she smiled away. "Ok" sakura replied. The door shut but open again "My name is Mikoto but you can call me Miko for short or just Mikoto" this time she smiled and waved at her.

After all that little sakura was unbuttoning and unzipping her cloak. When the cloak was in front of her hands, She without realizing it smelled her cloak and remembering her hug.

At the dining room

"Sasuke dear, be a good boy and call Sakura for dinner" Mikoto asked while holding a tray with cups on it. He replied like a any cool stubborn Uchiha's "Hn"

As little Sasuke walked to her room. It started raining. "Rain?" He thought. Little Sasuke saw Sakura hugging a cloak while overheard her say" Smells like Itachi

He didn't notice Itachi was behind him. "What are you doing?" Itachi asked. Sasuke, startled started to panicked. Sakura heard voices and saw Itachi and Sasuke outside. Sakura said "Sasuke? What the you perv"

Sasuke looked at her "No! No! mom told me to call you" Itachi butt in "Perv" Sasuke looked at him and said "No! You're mistaken

"There we go" said Mikoto as she helped Sakura putting on her pajamas. When Sakura's head was out her hair was a mess.

Mikoto then brushed her hair as Sakura sat on her lapped. Five seconds pass by as Mikoto stared talking. "I've always wanted a girl" "oh" Sakura replied

"But he had enough" Mikoto whined. Sakura was confused. "Mikoto then grinned and thought 'I haven't had enough' little Sakura thought 'Creepy.

Fugaku at that moment 'sneezed'

Remember to review and comment

And to watch the video Of this.

There can only be 10 winners to take the comic home of Iltasaku love for free

And I am no longer using 'qiddo165' is 'aqidah 165' ok? Don't type like this 'aqidah 165' NO GAP!!!! Is aqidah165

First- go to youtube and type 'aqidah 165'

Second- comment on why you like that video and why do you like this pairing (Itachi and sakura) and your address by giving one space apart

Example: I like this video because…………..

I like this pairing because…………..

Address:…..

The competition starts now and end on my say so and comment only on part 1 and on part 2


End file.
